Gone Away
by Rebeca-chan
Summary: uno mas a la lista. este tiene una trama mas profunda y dolorosa (segun yo) song-fic(? estoy segura de que no te esperas lo que estas a punto de leer


Gone Away

(**canción de Five Finger Death Punch**)

Maybe In Another Life  
I Could Find You There

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que te extrañábamos demasiado, los días perdieron su color, y yo, como otros días, miro al cielo en busca de una respuesta

Pulled Away Before Your Time  
I Can´t Deal  
It´s So Unfair And It Feels  
And It Feels Like  
Heaven´s So Far Away

Recuerdo tus ojos llenos de vida, llenos de amor que me miraban en las noches bajo la luz de la luna…tu cabello parecía brillar de una manera tan hermosa, que lograba dejarme sin respiración…

And It Feels  
Yeah It Feels Like  
The World Has Grown Cold  
Now That You´ve Gone Away

Y m pongo a pensar que ya tiene tiempo que te perdí. Que mis noches se han vuelto frías y solitarias, apenas puedo con el trabajo y con vivió…te fuiste y siento que moriré por no tenerte a mi lado

Leaving Flowers On Your Grave  
Show That I Still Care  
Black Roses And Hail Marys  
I Can´t Bring Back  
What´s Taken From Me

Hoy estoy frente a donde descansas. El cielo llora amargamente como yo en este momento, queriendo que regreses a mi lado…. Rezo porque nos cuides donde sea que te encuentres y porque me des fuerza para continuar sin tu voz…sin tu presencia…sin ti…

¡I Reach To The Sky!  
And Call Out Your Name!  
¡Oh Please Let Me Trade!  
¡I Would!

Grito al cielo implorando que ceda un poco este dolor que tengo, daría lo que fuera por volver a ver tus ojos una sola vez mas…

Mirando al cielo, donde juntas volábamos mano a mano…el mismo cielo que te arrebato de mi lado…

And It Feels!  
And It Feels Like!  
Heaven´s So Far Away!

And It Stings!  
Yeah It Stings Now!  
The World Is So Cold!  
Now That You´ve Gone Away

Vivió parece no querer aceptarlo, a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Me encuentro llorando nuevamente por tu recuerdo, el vacío que siento me invade cada vez mas y me siento culpable por no poder protegerte; esa promesa que nos hicimos mutuamente… pero tengo que aceptar que te has ido…

Gone Away!  
Gone Away!

Tengo la esperanza que me estas esperando donde sea que estés y me recibirás con una sonrisa…para poder estar juntas toda la eternidad…mi amor…

I Reach To The Sky!  
And Call Out Your Name!  
Oh Please Let Me Trade!  
I Would!

And It Feels  
Yeah It Feels Like  
Heaven´s So Far Away

-mi esposa…

And It Feels!  
Yeah It Feels Like!  
Heaven´s So Far Away!

-mi vida…

And It Stings!  
Yeah It Stings Now!  
The World Is So Cold!  
Now That You´ve Gone Away!

Gone Away!  
Gone Away!

-mi amor…

And It Feels  
And It Feels Like  
The World Is So Cold  
Now That You´ve Gone Away.

Vivió me culpa casi todos los días, doy lo mejor de mi tratando de criar a nuestra hija. Y después de discutir, me deja en la sala, mirando tu fotografía sobre la mesilla de un lado. Los recuerdos de aquel día me invaden.

_-hoy hay terribles noticias…en la ultima misión, muchos de nuestros magos han caído en combate…_

Las palabras están escritas con fuego en mi memoria. Ya sabia que algo andaba mal…pero no lo quería creer…

_-es una perdida de la cual nos será muy difícil recuperarnos…_

Mis manos tiemblan al pasar mi dedo por el borde del marco de la foto. Miro a la que se ha vuelto mi mundo entero…sigue gritándome con rencor y diría que odio…

\- ¡tú ni siquiera eres mi verdadera madre!

-vivió…

\- ¡te odio! ¡ojalá Nanoha-mama estuviera aquí! ¡por tu culpa ella murió!

Mi boca se cerro y solo baje la cabeza. Ya tenia suficiente con mi propia culpa y arrepentimiento que no quería que doliera más…

_-la instructora Takamachi Nanoha, protegiendo a sus compañeros y amigos, falleció hoy, a las 12:37am, debido a que sus heridas eran demasiado graves…_

Un pinchazo de dolor atravesó mi pecho…recuerdos de su sonrisa invadieron mi mente, como si mi subconsciente me estuviera torturando…culpándome de no esforzarme más…

Mis días eran así…trabajo, casa. Mi cuerpo ya pedía un descanso, mi mente pedía un poco de paz… pero no te puedo fallar de esta manera.

Parecía que el cielo compartía mi dolor y pesar, ya que comenzó a llover, me acerco de nuevo a tu tumba. El gravado de la piedra se siente como un peso sobre mis hombros. Dejando un ramo de flores ahí.

\- ¿sabes? Desde el día que te fuiste vivió no quiere saber de mi…se que es porque te extraña…pero por favor, cuídala, guíala con tu luz…te prometo que are mi mejor esfuerzo por mantenerla a salvo de todo…hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, no olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Ahora que vivió ya puede asistir a misiones, me pone muy ansiosa y me angustio. Pero no puedo detenerla, solo me queda esperar que no le pase nada.

Hoy surgió una emergencia, no teníamos tropas disponibles mas que los reclutas. Así que nos encaminamos al lugar donde ya había comenzado el caos. Eran unos enemigos duros y necios, pero con esfuerzo logramos controlar la situación.

-buen trabajo chicos. Regresaremos a la base y se tomaran el resto del día.

Vivió Pov

Estaba muy enojada. Desde la muerte de Nanoha-mama todo ha cambiado, Fate-mama nunca esta. Pero desquito mi enojo con ella…parece que tiene un gran sufrimiento, pero no es la única.

Como otros días, comenzamos a discutir. Sentía el enojo y rabia correr por mi cuerpo. Así que diciéndole que la odiaba, la deje sentada en a sala, mirando el suelo con la cabeza baja. No quería ni verla de nuevo.

Hoy nos llamaron para una misión de emergencia, y queriendo o no tuve que ir con ella. Apretando los dientes para no gritarle llegamos al lugar. Ya era toda una zona de guerra, cuerpos esparcidos por todo el lugar y mientras nosotros nos encargamos de defender ella tenia que ir a sellarla logia. Pero entre el ajetreo el odio me hizo hacer algo que me arrepentiría después.

Vi que un enemigo estaba preparando un disparo directo a ella y no hice nada por detenerlo. Cuando el disparo le atravesó el hombro, me asuste al ver su rostro lleno de dolor, pero no se detuvo.

Ya de regreso al helicóptero tía Hayate nos preguntaba como estábamos.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Fate-chan?

Me miro por un segundo. Para volver su mirada a la pantalla

-fue un descuido mío, no es grave.

Trague pesado. Pues sabia que se dio cuenta que fue mi culpa. Y ya que llegamos a la base se dirigió de nuevo a nosotros.

-vayan a comer y a descansar. Mañana retoman los entrenamientos.

Giro en sus talones en dirección opuesta. Mantenía la mirada pegada al suelo…

Ya eran mas de las 2am, de la misión llegamos a eso de las 6-7pm, y Fate-mama aun no llega. Ya me comenzaba a preocupar y a punto de tomar mi abrigo y salir a buscarla, la puerta se abre. Arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza agachada, deja sus zapatos en el recibidor dirigiéndose a la cocina. La miro a la distancia, su brazo en un cabestrillo. Veo que trata de cortar algo pero no puede; enojada golpea la barra con sus puños y se quita lo que sostiene su brazo gruñendo de dolor y enojo.

-deja y te ayudo…

Me mira de lado, sin decir nada me acerco, colocando lo que se quitó, en su lugar para luego prepararle de cenar. Estoy a espaldas de ella pero aun así siento su mirada sobre mí. La veo por un segundo, sus parpados casi cerrándose con su mano sosteniendo su cabeza, recargada de la barra.

Comió en silencio, su mano derecha inerte sobre su pecho me hace sentir culpable.

-yo…quería disculparme…

\- ¿sobre?

Su voz suave y calmada me estrujaron el pecho. Me acerco para quedar a su costado y abrazarla

-por todo lo que te dije. Por todo lo que hice…por ser tan mala hija...

Acaricio mi cabeza provocando que me soltara a llorar. Pero solo me abrazo más fuerte

-es solo que…extraño a mamá…

-lo se cariño…también yo…

-se que te esfuerzas por mantenerme y se que tu trabajo es peligroso…pero no he sido justa contigo; me he desquitado y enojado cuando debí apoyarte…

-no tienes que disculparte. En cierta manera tienes razón…si fue mi culpa de que ella saliera herida…

-Fate-mama…

-todos los días me lo recuerdo a mi misma, para no cometer de nuevo ese error…

-no te culpes de esa manera…estoy segura de que tu habrías echo lo mismo en su lugar

-sí, pero-

-y también estoy segura de que no le gustaría verte mortificándote así.

-no…

-así que basta de culpas. Que a pesar de todo ella nos cuida todo el tiempo.

Solo me sonrió. Esa noche me quede con ella, así era menos solitario y hacia menos frio.

Como todos los días, ella viene a dejarte flores, hoy la acompañe. Pues desde que nos dejaste no volví aquí. Pero eso cambiara. ¡Todo!

Dejando un ramo de flores en el lugar de siempre, nos quedamos de pie una a lado de la otra viendo el bello amanecer en el cielo que tanto amabas. Con la frescura de la mañana…y sonara a una locura…

Pero una brisa ligera nos golpea las mejillas levemente y es como si escuchara tu voz…

'_mis amores…'_

Fate-mama y yo nos miramos. Pero solo llega una brisa más. Y sabiendo que por fin puedes estar en paz. Caminamos de regreso a casa, donde te recordaremos con una sonrisa y donde nos puedas ver, mientras esperas con esa paciencia que te caracteriza, que lleguemos a tu lado.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

N/A: bueno, la canción no es mía ni los personajes aquí utilizados, todo les pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

Y aquí uno más. No, no estoy diciendo que estoy de regreso, solo que necesitaba sacar esto de mi cabeza.

Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y solo te digo que no habrá segunda parte. Es todo. Así que no andes chillando.

Gracias por leer. Nos leemos dentro de mil años más.

:3


End file.
